hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2005 Atlantic hurricane season
The 2005 Atlantic hurricane season began on June 1st, 2005 and ended November 30th, 2005. Seasonal forecasts Season Summary The 2005 Atlantic hurricane season was an Somewhat Active Hurricane season primarily due to very low end La Nina Conditions. This season was a little more active compared to 2003. During the course of the season, there were 17 Depressions, 16 Named Storms, 9 Hurricanes and 5 Major Hurricanes. In All, the season collectively caused $60.5 billion (USD) in damages and claimed 1,158 lives Storms Tropical Storm Arlene Hurricane Bret Tropical Storm Cindy Hurricane Dennis Hurricane Emily Hurricane Franklin Tropical Storm Gert Hurricane Harvey Hurricane Irene Tropical Storm Jose Tropical Storm Katia Hurricane Lee Tropical Storm Maria Tropical Depression Fourteen Hurricane Nate Tropical Storm Ophelia Hurricane Philippe Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2017 till:01/12/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:10/06/2017 till:14/06/2017 color:TS text:Arlene from:04/07/2017 till:18/07/2017 color:C2 text:Bret from:31/07/2017 till:04/08/2017 color:TS text:Cindy from:06/08/2017 till:18/08/2017 color:C3 text:Dennis from:10/08/2017 till:16/08/2017 color:C1 text:Emily from:20/08/2017 till:31/08/2017 color:C2 text:Franklin from:01/09/2017 till:06/09/2017 color:TS text:Gert barset:break from:10/09/2017 till:28/09/2017 color:C5 text:Harvey from:10/09/2017 till:21/09/2017 color:C4 text:Irene from:17/09/2017 till:24/09/2017 color:TS text:Jose from:27/09/2017 till:02/10/2017 color:TS text:Katrina from:30/09/2017 till:06/10/2017 color:C1 text:Lee from:30/09/2017 till:04/10/2017 color:TS text:Maria from:30/09/2017 till:03/10/2017 color:TD text:Fourteen barset:break from:11/10/2017 till:28/10/2017 color:C4 text:Nate from:19/10/2017 till:24/10/2017 color:TS text:Ophelia from:31/10/2017 till:07/11/2017 color:C3 text:Philippe bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2017 till:01/07/2017 text:June from:01/07/2017 till:01/08/2017 text:July from:01/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 text:August from:01/09/2017 till:01/10/2017 text:September from:01/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storm names The following names will be used to name tropical and subtropical cyclones in the 2005 season. Retirement During the WMO meeting on April 20th, 2018, the names Irene and Nate were officially retired Due to the Damage and Deaths they've caused. They were replaced by Irma and Nathan for the 2017 season. -The List for 2017- Accumulated Cyclone Energy (ACE) Rating ACE is the result of a storm's winds multiplied by how long it lasted for, so storms or subtropical storms (Originally not included up until 2012) that at lasted a long time , as well as particularly strong hurricanes , have higher ACE totals. Tropical Depressions are not included in season total. Season effects This is a table of the storms and their effects in the 2005 Atlantic hurricane season. This table includes the storm's names, duration, peak intensity, Areas affected (bold indicates made landfall in that region at least once), damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but are still storm-related. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave or a low. All of the damage figures are in 2016 USD (the listed damage figure is in millions). Category:Past Storms Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:Tropical storm Category:Western Pacific Style Activity Category:Active hurricane seasons